Blighted History
by Rhiannon-Bridget
Summary: It is the moment of truth for the Wardens. The archdemon has been sighted and now the two young soldiers must stand strong and take control of the destiny planned for them, but what do you do when the ritual you undertake to save your life doesn't work?


CHAPTER ONE

Blair Cousland tossed and turned in bed. She kicked her leg out in frustration and the sheet flew off the bed. She tried to relax, moving into dozens of different positions. She had tried lying on her left side, tried to lie on her back with her arms at her sides, tried to lie on her stomach, face buried in the pillow. Nothing helped. She was on edge. Blair rolled onto her right side and tucked her hands under the pillow and stared into the fire place. The warm golden flames crackled and hissed, sparking every so often as a small piece of wood snapped off the logs. Blair was praying to the maker that she would go to sleep. She was hoping against hope that the fire would lull her into quiet darkness, usually it worked but tonight it failed her.

There was an energy in the air tonight. The blight was coming to a head. This time tomorrow she and her team would be riding out to meet the horde and the archdemon in a head on battle. She worried that one or more of them may die, it was always a possibility in war. She had been born and raised as a noble and she was well aware the risks of the path that lay ahead. That was not the real reason she could not sleep. Blair wanted to spend the night in the arms of her betrothed. She wished, he could hold her, gaze at her with his amber eyes, caress her tenderly and kiss her slowly before loving her leisurely in the warmth of the firelight. Yet that was not meant to be. He was in the chambers of another, the damn witch Flemeth had forced upon them.

She had thought it an odd request from the grizzly old woman, but had accepted the help readily, knowing well she and Alistair could not handle this blight alone. Both being so young and being the only Grey Wardens left. Blair had thought she and Morrigan had become friends, that they had trusted each other. Little did she know there was an ulterior motive for the shrew to come. She had known the Wardens secret from the start, the way they could end the blight. Then she had come to Blair and told her of the true reason she was here. She was meant to perform a ritual, one with Alistair. Blair had asked what it was, then Morrigan had said they had to...

'NO!' Blair thought furiously and she surged angrily out of bed. She stomped over to the amoire and grabbed her armour. The strong, green armour that had been meticulously created by the hands of the Dalish, it had been bestowed to Blair as a gift for helping them with their problem with the werewolves. Blair stilled a moment at that and smiled. She had seen some wild, wonderful and amazing things on this trip, she had lived more in the past six months than her eighteen years so far. She had met elves, fought demons, saved dwarfs, helped stop a magic tower from being decimated, seen the mystical Urn of Sacred Ashes, cured a teminally ill Arl, made a handful of interesting and loyal friends and fallen in love.

The thought of her love. The handsome, strong and capable man she had lost her heart to, turned her back to the present and reminded her of why she couldn't sleep. Angrily she slammed her feet into her soft, supple leather boots. These boots were integrel to her. She had been given these from her father, a month before his death. Sighing Blair let a moment of calm wash over her. If nothing else she was pleased the murderous, trecherous bastard that had slaughtered her whole family had paid the price. Blair had used the family blade to avenge them. She could remember the pleasure of thrusting her sword through Howe, right to the hilt.

It had felt good but it would never bring them back, or wipe the awful memories from her mind. She would treasure these shoes forever, even when she couldn't wear them she would still keep them and remember who gave them to her. They were so comfortable. Tanned leather, supple and warm, yet breathed enough to still be comfortable in hot weather. She loved them. As she finished tying the boots, Blair stood and slid her two swords into their pummels on her back. They slid into place with a soft schlick. Turning on her heel Blair sauntered out of her chambers. She bit her lip and willed herself not to turn left at the corridor, but instead to go right and downstairs.

She was furious. Downright livid. She wanted to storm into Morrigan's chamber, grab Alistair by the arm and drag him out of her bed, down the hall, toss him into Blair's bed and have her way with him. Alistair would probably welcome the interruption. This had to be done. Blair hated to admit it and it made her beside herself but she knew it was right. She didn't want to die, not at eighteen, she also knew she could not, WOULD not let Alistair die. She needed him, but more than that Ferelden needed him. He would be a good king and she knew that it was imperative that he take the throne. Therefore the only logical course of action was that Blair let Morrgian perform her damned ritual.

Blair stalked out the castle and down the steps, across the courtyard and up to the castle gates. She strode up to the guard and motioned to the gate. "I am doing a perimeter check." She informed him. If she wasn't going to sleep Blair had to do something. She did not have it in her to be under the same roof as that. She couldn't even bring herself to think it.

The guard gazed at her suspiciously but after a moment he simply nodded and opened the gate, just enough for her to duck under. As the guard let the gate back down Blair turned to him once more. "I am also not to be disturbed." She said pointedly and the guard hesitated but nodded. Blair turned and walked the bridge making her way to the forest, under the guise of a perimeter run. She did not relax until she was safely tucked into the forest, shaded by the trees. She manouvered the trees, brambles and overgrown roots with ease. Blair walked until she came to a small clearing, choosing a spot she sat. Blair was starting to relax, it was easy for her to forget her worries when she was out her alone.

The woods were peaceful, tranquil and relaxing. Perhaps she would sleep here. The moss covered ground made a comfortable enough bed and she was used to camping on the road now. Blair gazed lazily up at the sky, the moon was high in the sky, it was huge, the size of a saucer and brilliant white. It made a smile spread slowly across her mouth. There truly was beauty in this world. Alistair had been right in that when he had given her the rose. The small, beautiful, sweet smelling little flower, which he had given her. Blair had cherished the gift, it had been perfect for him to give her. Blair had Wynne enchant the flower to not wilt or fade until she had placed it under a glass. Now the flower would never die, like her love for Alistair.

Blair slid her swords from her pummels and laid them at her side, reclining against a tree. The night was still, the air charged, waiting for something and Blair had a solid idea about what that was. It was anticpating tomorrow, the world counted on the outcome of the next day. Blair heard a twig snap and she snapped to attention, jumping to her feet, bringing her swords up and dropping into a protective stance. Zevren leant against a tree and regarded Blair with an amused expression. "Very good, my lovely, you are faster now." Blair sighed and relaxed.

"You, Zev, are getting rusty." She replied with a chuckle. Zevren stared at her, mirth all over his face.

"I had wanted you to hear me, lovely, had I not you would be most assuredly dead."

"Good thing for me you don't want to kill me anymore." Blair replied wryly.

"That is true." He sat down beside her as Blair settled back down on the ground. Zevren pulled her into his arms and she enjoyed the comforting warmth. "Tell me, precious one," Zevren said and Blair frowned up at him. "What is troubling you so, that has turned you lovely, Goddess like features so hard." He brushed his hand over her face, smoothing the scowl on her face.

"Alistair and Morrigan." She said without thinking. Zevren raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing, allowing her the luxury to continue at her own pace. Blair didn't know why but she had always had a connection with the elf that went far beyond reasoning. She sucked in her breath and let the words all tumble out. "They are in the process of..." Blair couldn't say it, could find words that adequately describe it. Sex seemed to vulgar, making love wasn't right cos neither one loved the other... What word would suffice? Somehow Zevren knew.

"They are currently engaged in intercourse." He supplied and Blair nodded.

"Yes."

"You are letting this happen?" Zevren asked incredulously. "I do not understand!"

"It's a ritual, she is doing to save me and Alistair from dying. Apparently that is the way to end the blight. Grey Wardens take the soul of the archdemon and die. Morrigan and Alistair are going to concieve a child and the child will bear the darkspawn taint so when the final thrust is cast the soul will seek the child and reside within it. The child will become the old God and not a tainted creature." Blair sighed. She glanced at Zevren, he had become very still, his eyebrows were up in his hairline and he was white as a sheet.

"I didn't want to die and I don't Alistair to die so I talked him into it. Oh, maker! What if he hates me for this? What if he enjoys it? What if it doesn't work?" Blair started to cry, burying her face in her hands. "What have I done?" She wailed. "I should never, NEVER have made him do this."

"You did this because you love him and want to protect him. I trust the witch so I think the ritual will work, no? I am happy you chose to go with this ritual. I would not want you to fall in battle tomorrow, you are far too lovely to be returned to the Maker just yet." Zevren smiled. "If you wish to make it up to the other Warden, you and I can take off the armour." Blair glared at him and chuckled at the cheeky sparkle in his eye.

"Thankyou Zev, really, but I do not wish that."

"Come back to the castle, lovely, it is far too cold this eve."

"I like it." Blair said absently, returning her eyes to the moon. "Besides I will NOT be in that castle while my betrothed lies with that shrew!" She hissed. Zev sighed and made himself comfotable, pulling Blair tightly to him.

"Then decidedly I shall stay with you and we shall share body heat, it will not do to have you die of frostbite, before the darkspawn are officially introduced to you." Zevren joked. Blair was relieved for his comfort and support, but a thought occured to her and she frowned.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Zevren smiled wickedly.

"Why I followed you my lovely." He laughed and Blair giggled back. He truly was her best friend, Blair snuggled into Zevren, enjoying the companionship. The pair fell into an amicable silence.

_Alistair's P.O.V_

He felt dirty, beyond so. He had oredered a scalding bath brought to his room. He had bathed three times, lathering himself with soap, time and again, scrubbed and rinsed and scrubbed some more, until he was almost raw. He was red and tender and still he felt dirty. Alistair growled and rested his large calloused hands on the mantel above the fireplace, glaring down into the hot, red and orange flames as they danced and licked the pieces of wood. He wanted her, and more than that he needed her. Alistair snorted as he recalled the last thing that harriden had said before she crawled on top of him. Alistair shuddered. No amount of trying to crawl away had helped, hell Alistair had almost ended up on the bedpost, yet she had still... he growled.

She had assured him he would not hate the ritual as much as he thought. She was wrong. He hated it. True his body had betrayed him and he had spilled his seed, but it was only cos he had closed his eyes and imagined Blair riding him to completion. Alistair turned on his heel and left the room, he stalked down the hall and went to her room. He wanted to make love, to his betrothed and no one else. The deed had been done and he didn't have to think about it again, but he had some frustration he needed to get rid of and he needed her touch, her skin, her lips... He needed her.

Alistair stopped when he reached her room, the heavy oak door was open wide. He stepped in and glanced around. The bedsheets were rumpled and skewed, the top sheet was lying discarded on the floor and her weapons and armour were gone. She had been there but had left. If Blair had taken her weapons it was clear to Alistair that she had gone on patrol. He would find her on the grounds, grab her, kiss her in a toe curling kiss, toss her over his shoulder and drag her back to his bed where she belonged.

Alistair stalked the halls, a primal part of him ordering the man to take his woman and make her his. Possess and love her. Alistair walked into the courtyard and looked around. The night was quiet, the guards were lining the walls and making their rounds leisurely. The night was calm and still, the only light being emmitted from a few torches scattered across the castle, and from the moon.

Alistair walked the grounds twice, coming up empty handed. He frowned and folded his arms, preparing to go back inside when a deep, rumbly voice spoke from the shadows beside him. "The Warden left the castle an hour ago." Alistair gave a start and turned to face the giant as he silently stepped out of the shadows. It still amazed Alistair how such a big man could make no noise, he made Alistair seem downright clumsy.

"She did? Where did she go?" Sten glared at Alistair a moment before answering.

"I know not. The elf..." Sten scowled, and Alistair felt like doing the same, he hated how Zevren was always staring at Blair, how he always made passes at her, flirting shamelessly. Sten continued "the elf followed her. I assume he is with her now."

Alistair felt a stir of anger. The little bastard had gone after his woman out into the woods? That was unacceptable. Alistair stalked off and ordered the guard to open the gate, as the gates opened Alistair felt the giant come stand behind him. "The Warden was most displeased." He rumbled and Alistair bristled at that.

'Makes two of us.' He thought with bitter resentment. Sten continued.

"She is most important to us. We like her and respect her. It is odd that one so small can become Ka'dan to me. She has, it is her nature." Alistair had no idea what a 'Kuddan' was and made a mental note to ask at a later stage, assuming now was the most opportune time to broach the subject. "If anyone has upset her I will make it my mission to bring them to justice." He stared impassively at Alistair a moment and then turned and slunk back into the shadows.

Alistair left the grounds fuming. She was mad at him? HIM? She had brought the damn ritual to him, he had argued, said he didn't want to do it. Blair had talked him into doing it, she had convinced him their love was worth it, so he had done it, against his better judgement. And now she was mad at him.

It took Alistair a little while but soon he found her. She was sitting in a small clearing, leaning against the blonde elf, he could hear her voice, gently whispering. She giggled and Zevren kissed the top of her head affectionately. Alistair felt the primal man stir in him and take control. He snarled and stalked the distance to them. As he approached both warriors jumped to their feet, weapons drawn and ready for attack. Alistair knew it was a risk but he didn't care. This was his woman and he needed her now!

He grabbed Blair and shoved her against a tree. Alistair crushed his lips to hers in a punishing kiss. He ran his hand up her leg, pushing up the leather skirt straps of her armour. Blair tried to murmur but Alistair growled and nipped her lip. Blair hissed but stopped immediately. There was a slight cough from behind him. Alistair tore his lips from Blair's and glared over his shoulder. Zevren looked mildly interested. "Elf..." He growled. "I suggest you leave..." he dropped his voice into a deadly octave. "_Now!"_

Zevren dragged his eyes to Blair. "Shall I leave, Lovely." He asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes." She hissed out quietly. Zevren nodded and stalked away. When he was far enough away Alistair turned back to Blair. He kissed her, long and leisurely. He had been rough with her and he hated himself for it. He needed to love her, be close to her. He wanted this moment to be perfect, needed it to be special. Afterall if things took a turn for the worst tomorrow then this might be the last time he got to be with Blair in this manner and that, scared him to death.


End file.
